veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of the VeggieTales animated series (following Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!). It was released in January 3, 1995 on VHS by Everland Entertainment, in March 31, 1998 on Lyrick Studios on VHS and on March 14, 2006 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", it features two short stories that teach viewers that they should love people even if they seem different or strange to them. The title of the third segment is a parody of Star Trek. PLOT On the countertop, Larry the Cucumber is seen wearing a shoe on his head and asks Bob the Tomato why he's wearing it. Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, and she wants to know what loving your neighbor really means. Bob begins to tell The Story of Flibber-o-loo. The Story of Flibber-o-loo The first story, based on the Biblical parable of the Good Samaritan. Larry lives in Flibber-o-loo, where everybody wears a shoe on their heads while Junior Asparagus lives in Jibberty-Lot where everyone wears a pot on their heads. Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-Lot fight by throwing pots and shoes at each other. Larry goes out with his pet wind-up lobster where bandits (played by the Scallions) steal his milk money and put him upside down in a hole. Although both the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo (played by Archibald Asparagus) and a Flibbian doctor (Archibald's Wife) come upon Larry, they are both "too busy" to help, and explain this through song. (Busy, Busy) Soon after, a boy from Jibberty-Lot (Junior Asparagus) comes and helps Larry out of the hole. After seeing the kind act of a supposed enemy from Jibberty-Lot, the Mayor decides that Flibber-o-loo and Jibberty-Lot should no longer fight. Now, instead of fighting, the two cities are loving and throw flowers and candy to each other. The Hairbrush Song In the Silly Song, Larry, after taking a bath, laments his missing hairbrush in song. Pa Grape and Junior Asparagus help in the search before Bob informs Larry he gave the hairbrush to The Peach because "he has hair". The sequence ends with The Peach (In his debut of VeggieTales), also in a towel, thanking Larry for the hairbrush and Larry asking The Peach to take care of it. This Silly Song was voted by fans as "the Silliest Silly Song of All Time" in the video, the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. The Gourds Must Be Crazy The second story is a parody of Star Trek and the title is an homage to the movie The Gods Must Be Crazy. After Junior tells Dad Asparagus that he isn't sure about going to invite a new kid named Fernando to his 6th birthday party because Junior thinks that he's weird, Larry & Bob arrive in their small ship to take Junior Asparagus to the Starship Applepies (a parody of the USS Enterprise). Upon arriving, they discover that the ship is in the path of a giant meteor. While the ship's engineer, Scooter (in a homage to Star Trek's Mr. Scott), frantically works to fix the ship's engines, Junior suggests that two oddball crewmen, the always-hungry Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, help save the ship when it is determined that the meteor is in fact a giant popcorn ball. Rocketed into space via the escape pods, the pair eat the meteor before it can collide with the ship, although they could've just found the ship's power outlet and steered out of the way, as proven later when Jerry finds it. After Bob & Larry return Junior home, he tells his Dad that he has reconsidered and will invite Fernando to his party. After their talk, Dad sends Junior to bed. QWERTY's verse at the end of the show is "Love your neighbor as yourself", Leviticus 19:18. CAST * Phil Vischer voices: ** Bob the Tomato as the Narrator, Captain Bob and himself ** Archibald Asparagus as the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo ** Pa Grape as himself ** Jimmy Gourd as himself (debut) ** Scallion #1 as the leader of the Bandits ** The Silly Song Narrator * Mike Nawrocki voices: ** Larry the Cucumber as a Flibbian Boy, Lieutenant Larry and himself ** Jerry Gourd as himself (debut) ** Scallion #2 as one of the Bandits ** The Peach as Himself (debut) ** Henry as a Flibbian * Dan Anderson voices: ** Dad Asparagus as a Flibbian and himself * Lisa Vischer voices: ** Junior Asparagus as a Lottian Boy and himself * Gayle Freeman voices: ** Lovey Asparagus as the Flibbian Doctor * Jim Poole voices: ** Scooter as himself (debut) * Mike Sage voices: ** Scallion #3 as one of the Bandits *Chris Olsen voices: ** Lenny Carrot as a Lottian (debut) Other Characters * Laura Carrot as a Lottian (debut; cameo) * Dad Carrot as a Lottian (debut; cameo) * Qwerty as himself SONGS * VeggieTales Theme Song * Busy Busy, sung by Phil Vischer and G. Bock * Love Your Neighbor, sung by Lisa Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer and G. Bock * The Hairbrush Song, sung by Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer * I Can Be Your Friend, sung by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Jim Poole * What Have We Learned Credits Roll Directed by PHIL VISCHER Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by PHIL VISCHER Concept Art CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Character Voices DAN ANDERSON GAYLE FREEMAN MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN JIM POOLE MIKE SAGE LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI Sound Effects Editor MIKE NAWROCKI Animation Supervisor CHRIS OLSEN Character Animators ROBERT ELLIS HEATHER JONES MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN RON SMITH Render Management LESLY BENODIN Software Development LESLY BENODIN Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering MIKE NAWROCKI Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Gallery Are You My Neighbor (remake).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:1993-1999 Category:1995 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-1995 Category:1993-1996 Category:1993-1997 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1994-1995 Category:1994-1996 Category:1994-1997 Category:1994-1998 Category:1994-1999